Chiquitita
by Daizels
Summary: Inspired by ABBA's song Chiquitita, this one-shot is told in Piper's PoV, please read and review


**Inspired by ABBA's Chiquitita, please read and review. Sorry for any OoCness.**

At this very moment Piper was sitting alone on the pier, thinking, that in all her life, she have never felt as hopeless as she did, when she watched her best friend die. It had been the very last monster, the last thing standing in their way, before they reached the final victory against Gaia. The Lastrygonian Giant had taken a massive swipe at him, when he wasn't looking. He was actually smiling at Piper. She heard his body crash into the wall of earth behind them. She charged towards the monster and finished it, praying the whole time that he'd be okay. But when she got to him he wasn't, he had fallen right into the spear of a dead enemy, she took him into her arms and she shook him,"Leo, no. Stay awake. Please, you can't leave me." she poured as much charmspeak as she could into her words, but to no avail. He put his hand shakily into his tool belt and pulled out a piece of paper, pushing it into her hands, whispering,"I love you." before the light left his eyes, and she was left looking at his still smiling face. He was gone."I love you." she said closing his eyes. she didn't cry then, but she cried now, three years later, reading the note he had given her for the millionth time.

_Beauty Queen._

_Hey Pipes! So I wrote this letter for incase I died and didn't have time to tell you. ( Hello Mr. Optimism!) So if you really are reading this. Then I'm probably dead, which kinda sucks for me. :( But other than that I want you to remember, that now I'm gone, you can't stop. You need to go on with your life, forget me! Live your life! In a matter of seconds after you read this you'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving! Without me the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. I was planning to tell you this after the war, as soon as the last monster fell, that I love you, I always have and always will. But don't let my death stop you from loving someone else, because I'll wait for you and 'till you come, let me hear you sing once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita. Something may have ended my glory days, but yours are far from over!_

_Love always_

_Repair Boy._

How wrong he was. she was never able to move on after that. Because she had realised that she had loved him too. And she never got to tell him that. He wanted her to be happy after his death, he said, she could take my time, he'd wait. But she didn't want to. She needed him more than she realised.

"Piper?" Annabeth said from behind her.

"Yes?" she managed through her tears.

"Piper, tell me what's wrong?" Annabeth said, sitting down next to her. She knew the answer, because she's asked the same question nearly a million times over the last three years.

"Nothing, I just felt like crying." Piper lied. Like she always did.

" I know something's 're enchained by your own sorrow." She said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"No, I just don't feel too happy today." Trying to make it sound believable

"You really can't lie. In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow." Annabeth said sounding very worried.

"Well it doesn't feel like it." She said giving up her act.

"How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it, I can see that you're so sad, so quiet. That's not like you Piper. You've been drinking a lot lately and you always have that letter with you," She said sternly, but gently,"Piper, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on."

"Why is it so hard? Why can't I forget him? He was my best friend, the one I had to rely on." She said tears spilling out of her eyes again.

"You were always sure of yourself, you never let anything get you I see you've broken a feather, I hope we can patch it up together." Annabeth said giving her a real hug, but Piper shrugged her off.

"Dammit Annabeth! I didn't break a feather, I broke my whole bloody wing! No, wait both of them!"

"Piper, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving."

"These scars are just too deep to leave."

"You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving." Annabeth said giving her a squeeze.

"That's what he promised me. But we never got there, did we?" When she said that Annabeth was quiet for a few seconds before she said,"I'm sorry. Piper, you and I cry,but we have never lost all hope before."

"Because he was always there to make sure that hope was never lost, but then he left, so the walls came tumbling down and there was no Repair Boy to fix them again."

"No, Piper. He said it himself, he didn't want you grieving, he didn't want you to be like this."

"But the poor kid never got what he wanted, did he?"

"He still loves you and you should hold on to that and move on."

"But the one I only now realise I love, is a blown out candle and everything is gone and all seems just too much to handle." Piper said looking at the tear stained note in her hand.

"No. Piper. Stop this right now," Annabeth said taking the note out of her hands and ripping it up. With each rip, Piper's heart broke a little more.

Piper wondered how she would get back at Annabeth, but she decided, she wouldn't, maybe this could help her"Fine." She she said and got up.

"I knew you'd come around, we all miss him, but he wanted us to move on."

And it seemed like she did for a while, it was a good five years later when they found her body in her apartment. She had died of pure bottled up grief and depression. She had taken Leo's lead and wrote a letter, for if she died without saying what she wanted to say.

_Dear Everyone._

_If you're reading this, I am dead. You always asked me to tell you the truth and here it is: There is no way I can deny it, the heartaches come and they go, but this one stayed and the scars never left. But now that I'm dead, I'll be dancing once again and the pain will finally end and I will have no time for grieving. I am finally with my Leo and the sun is still in the sky and shining above your lives to the fullest and I shall sing once more like I did before. I will be his Chiquitita, his Beauty Queen. _

_We'll see you again someday._

_Love _

_Piper._

**~Daizels**


End file.
